


Confessing Your Feelings

by Ketsui_Meraki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Loki you little shit, Thor is Not Happy, you've just been loki'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketsui_Meraki/pseuds/Ketsui_Meraki
Summary: Loki has a card for Thor.





	Confessing Your Feelings

"Um, brother," Loki asked hesitantly as he held his hands behind him and shifted uncomfortably. 

Instantly, Thor's brows creased as he shot to his feet as he abruptly cut off the words he was telling to Valkyrie. Was his brother troubled by something? And Loki had come to him about it? _Yes!_ he thought with delight, a bright smile spreading across his face. "Yes?" he asked eagerly.

"Erm, considering the recent events and all," Loki started, fidgeting a little.

"Yes?" Thor asked again, eyeing shining as he leaned forward.

Loki's eyes briefly met Thor's before darting away. He mumbled, his head facing down, "I thought I should make my feelings clear and thus, I made you a card."

Thor's eyes widened as Loki took out a little green card. Loki's cheeks were dusted pink as resolutely didn't meet Thor's eyes, and one hand tightly clenched the fabric of his shirt while the other held out the card to Thor.

Thor internally squealed. In amazement, he checked, "A card? For me?"

"Mm-hm," Loki gave a curt nod. "Just, just take it already!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Thor replied enthusiastically, taking the card. Behind him, Valkyrie peered over his shoulder, staring suspiciously at the card. "Really, though, Loki, you shouldn't have. now let's see..." Thor opened up the card and read it out loud. "I am Loki, and I... love you? Aww, Loki, that's so sweet! You're the best little brother ever!"

Valkyrie snorted. "Shouldn't you have learned better by now, Thor?"

Thor reared back defensively, giving Valkyrie a defensive look. "Excuse me?! This is a cute and adorable confession from my dearest brother, how dare you-”

"Look closer and read the fine print, moron," Valkyrie said dryly.

"Fine print?" Thor asked with confusion, then looked at the card again. There was nothing strange about the first two words, 'I AM', and sure while 'Loki' was written colorfully, he couldn't see anything strange about it either. Next was the heart to signify 'love', and while it was pink, that wasn't too strange, and sure the you was written as 'U', but that wasn't - 

Thor paused, then narrowed his eyes at Loki, who gave him a guileless smile.

The 'U' was written in large capitalized font, but beside it, written in tiny font was written 'p' on one side and 'dding' on the other. Together with the U it formed a word.

"My feeling are quite clear now, are they not?" Loki asked cheerily.

Trembling, betrayed, and disappointed beyond measure, Thor yelled, "LOKI YOU LITTLE SHIT! I TRUSTED YOU! FIEND!  _TRICKSTER!!!"_

The trickster in question cackled. "You've just been loki'd, dear brother!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider checking rebloging the post for this on tumblr! (It have zero notes and followers right now, haha... send help plz)  
> https://noresolve.tumblr.com/post/168186544906/loki-um-brother-im-a-little-shy-so-um


End file.
